This invention relates to a child safety seat. The seat is intended to be secured to the seat of a vehicle in which the child is an occupant. The seat is secured to the vehicle seat by connecting the seat to rigid anchorage units positioned at standard locations in the bight between the seat bottom and seat back of the vehicle seat. Such anchorage units are commonly known as latch anchorages or Isofix anchorages. A seat for engagement with such anchorage units is described in EP-A-0619202. The term “latch anchorages” or “rigid anchorages” is used in this application as referring to any suitable type of anchorage units.
In many vehicles, two sets of latch anchorages are provided for only the two respective outboard rear seat positions. However, parents often prefer that infants occupy a center position on the rear seat, where they can be more easily seen and reached by the front seat passenger. At present, child safety seats are not easily and securely positionable in this center position because the inner latch anchorages of the two sets of latch anchorages are further apart than the latch anchorages in each set. Thus, the standard location and spacing does not permit the connectors on the safety seat to align and connect to the inner latch anchorages.